Bluebird's Cage
by Syphira
Summary: 'All he wanted to see was his little bluebird that was locked in it's cage...'


**Bluebird's Cage**

**Rating - M**

**Pairing - RusAme (RussiaxAmerica)**

**Warning - Lemonyness, BDSM, awkward positioning, and a bunch of other shit.**

**Summary - **All he wanted to see was his little bluebird that was locked in it's cage; This was a random prompt that I came up with while randomizing.

* * *

><p>Cold. Winter. Russia hated it. Russia hated the snow that fell in his country almost every second of the day, and then it was even <em>worse <em>during the Winter Season. Whenever he decided there was a need to get out of his house, he would always mentally scowl at the cold that he encountered. He would just keep that same eerie smile on his face; He would trick everyone into thinking he was merely an innocent fellow who would walk outside and do what he needed to do for the day.

However, in certain parts of his own country, the people there _knew _that Ivan Braginski wasn't just your normal everyday Russian leader. He had, indeed, commit sins back throughout the days of the Soviet Union—and even now! He no longer felt regret—no longer felt shame. He would constantly tell himself that bloodshed was just another way of life; The bloodshed and bloodlust would soon haunt everyone and everything.

Today was different, though. Today, he went outside to actually _see _someone he had arranged a meeting with for awhile. The person he thought of made him chuckle slightly—a soft chuckle in which no one could hear that well unless they were listening to him carefully. Oh, how he waited for the day. How he _waited _for _today _to come almost every day of the week. Well. That made him sound sadistic, but who cared? All he wanted to see was his little bluebird that was locked in it's cage.

By Bluebird, he meant Alfred.

There was an unlocking of the door, bangs and thumps being heard from the other side of the room. Ivan's small smile transformed into a large grin, showing the inhumane thoughts that were being mustered up inside. The tools were in there right? His crop..(that technically wasn't him; One of the Baltics said something about Gilbert leaving it somewhere), his rope... It should be in the bag, right?

"Oh, Alfred~" Ivan let out a coo, walking inside the building and closing the door behind him. He locked the door, keeping the keys inside before he walked over to a figure—The figure was not trembling, but sitting on his knees muttering curses. "You are still alive, da? That's good.. It wouldn't be fun to see my little Bluebird lifeless on the ground."

"..." He said nothing; In fact, he couldn't say _anything_. He was blindfolded—His ankles and wrists handcuffed in pairs, and his mouth gagged. He could not speak—If he did, all that came out were mumbles. It bothered him; The fact that he was already caught off guard pissed him off, and he wished he could be free to move around and kick the Commie ass.

Not that he was really Communist anymore. Still.

"Don't feel bad~" He chuckled, dragging the American up by his wrists to pin him against the wall. He couldn't help but laugh. He wished he could see the expression in the Cerulean eyes that usually had some sort of... elucidation to it. It was always something similar to a smile, even _during _the Cold War. "You'll be able to talk soon~"

He knew the American wouldn't be able to stand, which gave him oh so many opportunities for the day. Taking off the gag in a swift tug, he connected his lips to the American's, a sudden gasp coming from the smaller stature.

He knew the boy wasn't new to sex; Hell, he probably fucked Arthur more than five times in a month. _Or_ he could've been a complete whore and fucked one of the other various males and females he was with. That worked, too. Slipping his hands under Alfred's shirt, he pressed down roughly on the toned chest, feeling how smooth his body was and letting out low chuckles because of how he attempted to back away. The way the boy's body tensed up with his fingers moving up and down the chest. At one point, he could've sworn he felt how fast the heart was accelerating through the numerous touches the other one was getting.

Alfred let out a cry to stop, noticing it drone out in a cut off moan that the Russian wanted to hear. While Ivan could _tell _he wanted it all to stop, he knew for a fact that he was going to take this all the way. He was _not _going to be a tease; He was going to mess with the little bird, whether it liked it or not.

Breaking away from the kiss, he pushed up the shirt a little more, nibbling at the buds that were beginning to perk up. Alfred hissed; He hissed at the pressure the silver-blonde male put on them. He would not dare try kicking, because he knew in a sense that the position would just put him at an even bigger disadvantage than what he is at right now.

"A-Aah... F-Fucking stop..!" Alfred murmured, the murmur becoming more than just a small uttering of the words. He repeated it again, but _louder_ with a _moan_. "Fucking—ah—_stop_, Ivan!"

"Nyet. You should've known what was going to happen, Alfred~" Using the nails that he had, he proceeded to scratch the American, noticing small bruises and scratches begin to form around his body. It would only be such a short amount of time before the American would be broken. He would be _completely _broken..

He then dropped America to the ground, grabbing the rope from the table in the room and picking Alfred up with just one hand. Using one of the chains on the cuffs, he wrapped the rope around it, now putting it over a couple of nails that were pounded to a point where they would not fall out. There. The American was secure: At least, secure enough for the torture to continue

Grabbing the crop once more, he raised it up in the air and lashed at the "Hero's" chest, making him let out a mere grunt. There had to be more sounds than this. Alfred was just holding back.

He let the crop make contact with his skin again, noticing blood finally stream down the abused torso before he got the closest he could. While he wasn't able to make Alfred scream from that, he was pretty sure that whatever he was about to do would make him yell out soon enough. He unzipped the pants the American was wearing, unbuttoning them as well before he stuck his hand underneath the boxers as if it were looking for something to toy around with.

"Where the _fuck _are you touch-" He was silenced with a kiss again, noticing the Russian force his way in using his tongue. He wasn't going to let him take over, and bit his tongue in order to get him away from his mouth. With a scowl, Ivan broke away again, using his palm to hit Alfred as hard as possible. Whoops. Bad idea for the self-proclaimed 'Hero.'

"Be a smart one and play along, da." It wasn't a question, nor was it a request. It was a _demand_. Ivan pinched him below, using his hand to take ahold of the shaft before slowly pumping it. Ivan could tell that Alfred was trying to resist, but the amount of lust that was filling the air was unbearable. Alfred felt like crying out so Ivan would leave him alone. However, that wasn't going to happen. It never would.

"Whore." Ivan spoke, taking his hands out of the boxers and looking at the precum that was gathered up on his fingers. He laughed, dragging the pants down to the cuffed ankles. He frowned; He should've taken off the cuffs or something before pulling them down, but he'd have to do something to get them off.

A few tugs, and the pants had ripped off along with the boxers. He was so glad he had the strength of doing this, it wouldn't have been so easy if he was weak.

Weak.

Weak like the bluebird that struggled in it's cage.

There was a jab that entered Alfred's body, making him cry in pain. Jesus _christ _that hurt! It only took him a few seconds that he had taken two fingers up the ass at once. Though, Ivan thrust them, and all Alfred could do was purr and cry out for more. There was a smug smirk on Ivan's face that showed he could care less about how much pain the American was in. The expressions the American was making with his mouth was so shameful that he _had _to laugh at them. He was debating on whether he should take off the blindfold so he could see the little Bluebird's face when he was finished breaking it's wings.

He was aiming for the prostate, really. He wanted to see how loud the bluebird could shriek before it's voice decided to crack and die out forever. It was then that Alfred arched his back, groaning out from an... unexpected hit. Bullseye.

"F-Fucking hell... I-Iv_an_!" He groaned, wriggling around from left to right. "L-Let me go.. Quit being such a..—_ah_—fucking _tease!_"

"Ah, but I can do what I want, da?" He pulled out his fingers after one last thrust, noticing the precum dripping off of them. Alfred was such a slut.

Alfred panted, feeling himself release from how.. _sexy _he was sounding, to be honest. He didn't know how to quite explain it, but he... kind of _liked _being in this position. Call him crazy, but the fact that Ivan kept arousing him like this made him keep a quick note on what he was into when it came to sex. He shut his eyes, trying to calm his hormones down so he could just return to normal.

Ivan wasn't going to have this, though. Alfred didn't realize he had taken off his clothing until Ivan pounded inside him, not even giving a quick warning. He cried out in satisfaction, and Ivan just roughly continued to pound into the ass under him without even waiting to see if he was ready or not.

Alfred was losing control; He no longer wanted to escape, but he wanted Ivan to keep going. Arching his back as closer to Ivan, he realized that all he could do was swing his body around instead of getting closer to the Russian.

Ivan grabbed his hips after a minute; He should've known that Alfred was going to squirm around tons, so why didn't he hold him down before. Russia could care less if Alfred was in an awkward position—In fact, this position made him vulnerable in more ways than one.

Russia leaned forward as he pounded the American, his teeth creating contact with his neck and the shell of his ear. His fingers were connected with the firm ass that he had to hold up, and Alfred could _feel _the bruises be made. At one point, he felt blood trickling down as it dripped onto the floor. Alfred didn't complain—not that much, anyways. He was too busy focusing on how the Russian was fucking him with that organ of his.

"_Harder_, you fucker... _harder_!" Alfred scowled, getting frustrated with the blindfold he wore over his eyes. He wanted to see how much lust had filled the Russian's eyes throughout all the lovemaking. Well. It wasn't really lovemaking. It was more like... Rape.

Rape that he allowed to happen.

So it was consensual now, right?

Ivan felt the ass ring tighten against his cock, then looking down at the American's own erection. It was hard. _Again_. What a little bitch..

He tugged the blindfold off the American, noticing that he had his eyes half-lidded. Drool was coming out of his mouth, and he was panting and groaning loudly. Oh, how malleable the American was when it came to sex. He would've expected the American to _at least _fight back more than he did today.

...Maybe he wouldn't break him after all.

"Alfred... Alfred..." He grunted out the American's name, biting and suckling on the exposed skin of the neck before thrusting quickly to finish himself off by releasing into that tiny little hole—The Russian seed continued to spill inside of him, some of it dripping out after filling the American to the Brim. They had both screamed out each other's names—something that Ivan would have not expected at all.

"_I love you, my little bluebird..._

_I'll make you.. I'll break you..._

_I'll love you, __**forever**_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAY. SO. I have never really completed a lemon before. Not to mention, I've <em>never _posted one before. _**

**_RusAme Yo. RusAme. I think I've accomplished something by writing a (really shitty) RusAme._**

**_ANYWAYS_**

**_Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya~_**


End file.
